


Morning Musing

by Thera Dratara (TheraHedwig)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheraHedwig/pseuds/Thera%20Dratara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai finds himself thinking in the early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Musing

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too angsty, kinda in the same vein as Glass Diamonds. Thanks to PikaShadow on tumblr for Beta'ing.

It took Kai a while to realise why he was where he was when he woke up. Mostly because he was pretty sure that he usually didn't sleep next to Aichi.

He then remembered that Aichi had asked him to help test a deck construction. It had been a bit of a gimmick deck when they started, and even though Aichi had improved on it significantly during the evening, Kai had the feeling it wouldn't really grow to be anything else but a gimmick deck.

Aichi remained stubborn, and Kai wasn't sure if it was really his place to tell Aichi what his deck builds should be like. He had hoped that Aichi would see it himself, but the only thing the boy admitted to at the end of the night was sleep.

Kai clearly recalled carrying him to bed. And then thinking to himself that the bed did look really soft, and it wouldn't hurt to just lay down his head for five seconds.

What time was it? He found an alarm clock on the nightstand right behind him. It read 6 am.

Kai settled back down again. Next to him, Aichi was sleeping soundly. Kai had never really realised how warm other people could be. Hell, Aichi even looked warm, red blotching his face. It wasn't a pretty sight, but then Aichi hardly was a pretty sight.

Well, really, it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Aichi's face had gotten a little thinner, the baby fat slowly going away, and the scars Kai knew to be on his face were disappearing as well. The skin in general seemed healthier, not being as flaky like he remembered it to be. The shorter hair was also an improvement in Kai's opinion, and he carefully touched the back of Aichi's bare neck. It had something nice to it.

Kai leaned over to look at Aichi's face more carefully. There was still a bit of an overbite and he was pretty sure he was going to have to live with that ugly blush. Or not, Aichi had been blushing less, being more certain of himself. First that kind of confidence showed only in cardfights, but it had steadily bled over into everyday situations. As long Aichi remained confident in himself, there was no need for blushing. Except on warm days, and in case of fever or eating hot sauce. And he supposed sex.

His initial reaction was to try and push that thought away, but then he paused. Would he have sex with Aichi? Or more specifically, would he have sex with a guy whose face could possibly resemble a lobster during heated moments? And how much was he going to hate himself later, after having had coffee, for thinking these kinds of things?

Kai laid back down, looking at the ceiling. He was annoyed with himself: the thought that it would probably not be very hard to persuade Aichi into that kind of thing had already made it's way into his mind. Kai was well aware of how far he could push Aichi. But at the same time he kind of really liked him, and wanted to be worthy of that devotion.

Aichi shifted next to him, had he woken up? Kai looked at him, but there was no further sign of movement. He noticed a small birthmark just barely visible over Aichi's collar.

That was good to know, he supposed. In case of... Doppelgängers? Though with their luck, not only would they come across an Aichi clone, but this clone would also be completely identical, and any miscellaneous birthmark knowledge would be useless.

But, Kai thought to himself, would they blush as ugly as Aichi did?

They probably would.

It was perhaps mean of him to think this way about something as biological as blushing. But he couldn't help it: Aichi just looked so sickly when he did.

He plucked a hair from the other boy's turtle neck. The shirt was purple. There was something funny about that purple, but he supposed it was less funny than pink. He wondered why Aichi picked that colour.  Kai had been under the impression that Aichi's feminine looks were accidental, but that pink shirt had made him think otherwise. Either that or Aichi was actually oblivious to it. Now that he thought about it, were they sure he was a guy?

He wasn't going to check.

That would be really awkward.

But really, what if Aichi was a girl? Well, for one, Miwa would become unbearable, he already was when it came to Aichi. He understood why it got Miwa's attention, but he wished his friend would keep a little distance. Kai didn't like admitting it, but with all the things that had gone wrong in the past, and with how genuinely interested Aichi seemed whenever he spoke to him, he became nervous speaking to Aichi. Miwa wasn't helping and if Aichi was a girl, he'd probably have the wrong idea about the whole situation in the first place.

He doubted Tokura would be fazed. Katsuragi would probably be really confused. He wasn't sure about the rest of the Card Capital regulars. Well, Morikawa had a funny way of seeing women, but he was pretty certain that he would just proceed to put his foot in his mouth like usual.

No, it was Ren he was worried about. He would undoubtedly see this as an invitation to bother Aichi. Then this would make Narumi jealous, and considering Narumi and Aichi resembled each other... No, they'd have to build a wall.

As for himself, he didn't think his opinion of Aichi would really differ, but everyone would definitely get the wrong idea. And he wasn't really interested in that kind of stuff, which in a way made the earlier question moot. This was fine, and truthfully he actually felt kind of happy lying there.

That's right, he'd usually be making his breakfast by now, wouldn't he? The clock read 6:43. Yeah, he'd probably be whisking an egg around this time.

Next to him Aichi was moving and a grunt could be heard. Kai turned back. "Morning."

Aichi looked at him. He had a sleepy version of the expression he always seemed to have whenever Kai initiated conversation with him: extreme confusion. "Kai...?"

Kai felt his body turning rigid with apprehension.

Aichi looked around and Kai saw the realisation dawn on his face. "You stayed last night." Aichi turned to look at him. "Did you sleep well?"

Kai nodded.

"That's great," said Aichi, and his face broke into a big smile.

Kai relaxed. Really, even Aichi's blotchy red face didn't look all that bad when he was smiling like that.


End file.
